Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to radio frequency (RF) signal boosters.
Description of the Related Technology
A cellular or mobile network can include base stations for communicating with wireless devices located within the network's cells. For example, the base stations can transmit signals to wireless devices via a downlink channel and can receive signals from the wireless devices via an uplink channel. In the case of a network operating using frequency division duplexing (FDD), the downlink and uplink channels are separate in the frequency domain such that the frequency band operates using a pair of frequency channels.
A wireless device may be unable to communicate with any of the base stations when located in a portion of the mobile network having poor or weak signal strength. For example, the wireless device may be unable to communicate with a particular base station when the wireless device and the base station are separated by a large distance. Additionally, structures such as buildings or mountains can interfere with the transmission and/or reception of signals sent between the wireless device and a base station.
To improve the network's signal strength and/or the network's coverage, a radio frequency (RF) signal booster or repeater can be used to amplify signals in the network. For example, the signal booster can be used to amplify or boost signals having frequencies associated with the frequency ranges of the network's uplink and downlink channels. In certain configurations, a signal booster can be used to provide network coverage inside of a structure, such as a home or building. However, other configurations are possible, such as implementations in which the signal booster is used to provide coverage to remote network areas or in which the signal booster is coupled to a vehicle such as an automobile, bus, or train and used to boost network signals as the vehicle's position changes over time.